Field
The disclosure relates to a coordinated communication system that schedules, facilitates, and monitors a variety of different inmate communications.
Background
Prison facilities and other controlled environments have historically provided very limited communication options to residents. However, in order to better facilitate inmate rehabilitation, today's controlled facilities seek to offer a wide variety of communication services to inmates. Such services may include traditional telephone calls, email, video visitation, video calling, SMS text messaging, among others. In addition to enhancing the communication options available to inmates, controlled facilities are also seeking to provide greater flexibility regarding when and where inmates are permitted to carry out such communications.